1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamometers, and more particularly, to a dynamometer with an elastic parallel scaling mechanism.
2. History of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with dynamometer designs. One dynamometer design which is a pertinent reference herein is shown in European patent number B1-0 016 238. The device shown therein is of considerable height and due to its asymmetry, it undergoes high bending forces when in use. This leads to problems with a lag-free fastener. The conventional design is thus costly to manufacture. It would be an advantage therefore to provide a low dynamometer that is simple and cheap to manufacture with numerically controlled machines.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a dynamometer in which a portion of the force being measured, usually the greater part, is absorbed by elements that bend elastically. The force is transmitted directly to the frame of the dynamometer, so that only a portion of the force, usually a small portion, is applied to actual measuring device.